


hey, isn't this easy?

by lesmiserablol



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: It had seemed like a great idea at the time, but then Sokka realizes he is expected to answer questions about Zuko and the “relationship” they have in front of all these strangers at the bar and he thinks he should’ve taken another shot before getting up here.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211507
Comments: 67
Kudos: 344
Collections: Koi’s atla fic recs





	hey, isn't this easy?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Zukka week! This is for the prompt of "fake dating". Enjoy!

In Sokka’s defense, it seemed like a genius idea at the time. But as he fiddles with the whiteboard marker in his hand, he starts to question every decision that led him to this point in his life.

His knack for random facts had carried into his adult years, which resulted in a tradition of him and his friends going to their favorite bar, The White Lotus, for trivia nights every week. With the aid of his strategies and their combined knowledge, they were frequently the winners of free drinks by the end of the night. They were excited when Piandao, the owner, started expanding it to more than just trivia. There were competitive games of karaoke, intense games of tipsy charades, and now…

Sokka had never played the Newlywed Game before. But it was the week before Valentine’s, and Piandao wanted to try it out, and it was  _ totally unfair _ that it was couples-only. Yue and Suki high-fived and Aang and Katara beamed as they approached the mini stage that Sokka had stood on the previous week when he absolutely killed his performance of Queen (and he would’ve won that night, if it hadn’t been for Aang and Katara’s ABBA performance, not that he was still bitter over it or anything). Toph was feeling sick, so she wasn’t even there to alleviate the awkwardness between Sokka and Zuko as their friends left them behind to keep each other company at the single's table.

Sokka wasn’t sure why there was awkwardness between them in the first place, he was too distracted thinking of the prize: two free drinks tonight, and two free ones on Valentine’s. Sokka wouldn’t say no to some of Piandao’s incredible Cactus Juice for free, but more importantly, he had his dignity to think about.

He grabbed Zuko by the hand and Zuko jumped so high that he might’ve fallen off of his stool if Sokka hadn’t gripped him so tightly. Before Zuko could do more than give him a startled look, Sokka had spoken up.

“Come on, there’s no way we are going to let Aang and Katara win two weeks in a row. Pretend to be my boyfriend and we can crush this game, no problem.”

Zuko hadn’t had anything to drink yet, yet there was a flush on his cheeks as he nodded. “Okay.”

Sokka had paused for a second, surprised that Zuko had agreed so quickly, before he started leading their way to the front. 

“My boyfriend and I would like to participate,” he announced smugly. He ignored Katara’s eyebrows shooting up and Suki choking on her beer and wrapped his arm around Zuko’s waist to pull him into his side. He has tried to control himself from being so tactile with Zuko ever since he realized his massive crush on his best friend only a few short months ago, but now the stakes were high and they had a very important act to keep up, so he allowed himself this. 

(He pushed down the thrill that ran through him when he realized how quickly Zuko melted into the touch.)

Piandao smiled. “I was wondering if you two would compete. I already saved you a spot on the stage.”

Sokka decidedly did not think about whatever the hell that meant and instead walked with Zuko to sit on the two empty chairs that were placed side by side, a divider between them.

Yue and Suki were on one end of the stage, and when Sokka realized that Suki was leaning over and trying to make eye contact he pointedly avoided her. Not only did their friends know exactly what they were doing and why they were doing it, but Sokka was pretty sure that all of them had figured out the aforementioned massive crush, and he really didn’t need their pointed looks right now. 

Next to the girls were two strangers, and next to them sat Aang and Katara. Zuko sat on the chair close to Aang, and on Sokka’s other side were two more strangers that Sokka had seen at a few trivia nights but had never talked to past friendly small talk.

Aang grinned and waved at them as if they hadn’t been seated around the same table two minutes ago.

“You two are sure putting the ‘new’ in ‘newlywed’,” Katara smirked. 

Before Sokka could do more than stick his tongue out at her, Piandao had stepped up to the microphone, directing the couples to check under their chairs. Sokka’s chair was the one that had a small whiteboard underneath. The divider prevented Zuko from seeing anything below Sokka’s shoulder so he wouldn’t be able to read what he wrote, and Sokka hoped that their usual perfect ability to communicate nonverbally would give them a hand here.

So, yeah, it had seemed like a great idea at the time, but then Sokka realizes he is expected to answer questions about Zuko and the “relationship” they have in front of all these strangers at the bar and he thinks he should’ve taken another shot before getting up here.

A steady hand on his shoulder brings him back to reality. Sokka looks over at Zuko, who smiles reassuringly. 

“You ready, dear?” he asks. His tone is teasing on the term of endearment, but that doesn’t stop Sokka’s chest from tightening at the sound of Zuko calling him that.

“Hell yeah. We got this, babe,” Sokka responds, and wonders if he imagines the way Zuko’s eyes light up.

Sokka shakes himself internally. It’s fine, they are here just to win this game. He’s been best friends with Zuko for years, they got this, and then they’ll celebrate with their free alcohol.

“Alright! For the first round, we’ll stick with some basic questions about your partner. If you have the whiteboard, go ahead and write down what you think. We will then ask the other what they would say, and we’ll see if their answer matches what you wrote. If it matches, you get a point. 

“We'll start by getting to know you all better. For our first question: which one of you is the better driver?”

Sokka manages to not laugh out loud and relaxes into the seat a bit, his apprehension starting to fade as he writes his answer.

After everyone has finished writing, they go down the line. When Suki shows that she wrote down “me”, Yue groans, “Babe, I got pulled over _ one time _ , why can’t you let that go?”

The couple next to them get it right, and so do Aang and Katara, both of them agreeing that Katara is the better driver.

They get to Zuko, who smiles over at Sokka before turning to Piandao and says, “Definitely Sokka.”

Sokka grins and holds up the whiteboard, where he has written “ME!” and underlined it several times. Piandao chuckles. 

“Sounds like there is a story there.”

“Oh, there are several,” Sokka shoots back, winking at Zuko when he sighs loudly.

The last couple disagrees on who is the better driver, so they don’t get the point, and they move to the next question.

“Alright, now, writers put down your partner’s favorite movie.”

Zuko’s favorite movie… Sokka’s mind races. They have watched dozens of movies together, both of them taking turns in introducing the other to their favorite films. Zuko has showed Sokka plenty of good ones, but what is his fa—

Wait a minute. _Of course._

The three couples before them all get the point (Yue’s favorite is Frozen, and Katara’s is 9 to 5) and then it’s their turn. 

“My favorite trilogy is the Lord of the Rings, with the Fellowship of the Ring being my favorite one of the three,” Zuko says easily.

The look he gives Sokka says _“If you got this one wrong, we aren’t friends anymore.”_

Sokka keeps his face carefully blank as he holds up the whiteboard, showing where he wrote “Fellowship of the Ring” and scribbled a few stick figures that are supposed to be hobbits.

Zuko’s grin is blinding, and Sokka is too distracted to register the couple next to them getting the point as well.

“Next question, this time we are asking about the partner holding the whiteboard. How do they like their eggs in the morning?”

Easy. They have had enough sleepovers for Zuko to know this one.

They get that one right, and the round finishes with them and Aang and Katara as the only couples who got all three points. The bar cheers at this announcement, and feeling triumphant, Sokka hands the whiteboard to Zuko and prepares himself. 

“Well done lovebirds! Next round is about your relationship.”

_ Uh oh. _

Sokka hopes the panic doesn’t show on his face.

“Where did you go on your first date?”

Sokka looks over at Zuko and Zuko looks back, smiling for the audience while his eyes search Sokka’s intensely. It’s kind of a lot for him to handle, and for a moment Sokka forgets what they are doing as he gets lost in the flecks of gold in his eyes… 

Right. First date. 

Suddenly Zuko’s eyes light up slightly and he smiles, turning to write something on the white board, which...okay, that doesn’t help Sokka at all. His mind races. First date? Where would they go? What was Zuko thinking?

Sokka has thought a lot about going on a date with Zuko, which fantasy would Zuko be able to guess correctly? The movie theater? Nah, too basic. Ice skating? Cute, but no. Dinner? Again, too basic…

He tries to think what Zuko would want to do, thinks about their go-to hang out activities, and he grasps desperately onto the first idea.

Too soon, it’s Sokka’s turn to answer, and he spares a final, slightly panicked glance at Zuko. 

“We didn’t go anywhere,” he tells Piandao. “We ordered takeout and watched a movie at my apartment. It didn’t start as a date, but it ended as one.”

Piandao turns expectantly to Zuko, and Sokka barely stops his jaw from dropping as he sees Zuko has written down, “Movie + food at his place.”

Not for the first time that evening, Sokka has the overwhelming urge to kiss Zuko, but settles for beaming at him as Piandao moves on. Over Zuko’s shoulder, he notices their friends staring in disbelief at them.

“Alright writers, tell us what you honestly think your partner’s parents think of you.”

Sokka almost laughs out loud at this one. This question is easier. When it’s turn he grins. 

“We were friends before we were boyfriends, and I’m pretty sure if I didn’t bring Zuko into the family by dating him, my dads would’ve adopted him themselves.”

Zuko wrote “I’m their favorite son,” and that gets them a laugh and another point.

The final question sends Sokka through another mini panic. Who would be the type to say “I love you” first? He eventually decides on Zuko, because if Sokka isn’t brave enough to ask Zuko on a date yet after all this time, maybe he also wouldn’t be brave enough to say those three words first, despite how often they run through his mind at the sight of Zuko.

(They get another point.)

They finish that round in the lead, with Aang and Katara only one point behind them. Sokka and Zuko are the only couple to not have lost any points so far, and before he can linger on that thought for too long, he’s taking the whiteboard back and gearing up for the final round.

“The final round is all about the partner with the whiteboard. What was your first impression of them?”

Sokka stares at the whiteboard. What _was_ Zuko’s first impression of him? They were in _high school_ when they first met, and high school Sokka...he shudders. He still thought he was straight back then. 

Time is ticking, and his mind continues racing. What impression does he give off to most people? He scribbles something down, not sure if he wants them to get this one right.

“Zuko, what was your first impression of your boyfriend?”

Zuko smiles, glancing at Sokka, who stares back, wondering what the hell he’s going to say. 

“The first time I met Sokka, I immediately realized he was brave. Stubborn, sure. Reckless, absolutely. But brave, above everything else.”

Sokka is speechless. Zuko’s smile looks a little shy when he catches Sokka staring. 

...Is that really what Zuko thought of him?

“Great answer! Sokka, what did you write?”

“Uh,” Sokka glances at his whiteboard and feels heat rise to his cheeks. “I wrote ‘obnoxious’.”

“Well, your winning streak was too good to last. Better luck next time!”

Sokka looks at Zuko with wide eyes and Zuko meets his gaze evenly, his smile softening and melting something in Sokka’s chest. He wants to say something, but he’s brought back to the game when Piandao finishes with the couple on the other side. 

“Next question is: what do you find most attractive in your partner?” 

Sokka’s hand freezes where he is wiping the whiteboard clean. What the hell does he say about this? It would be much easier if he was answering this about Zuko. It would be hard to narrow it down to one thing, sure, but at least he would have answers. With Zuko...what does Zuko find attractive in him?

Sokka stops that train of thought in its tracks. This is just a game. They aren’t really dating, and Zuko doesn’t find him attractive. Trying not to scowl visibly, he scribbles down “hair” at the last second without thinking much of it. 

“Zuko! What do you find most attractive in Sokka?”

Zuko is smiling again, and Sokka has to work hard to not look away, acting as if he is watching his boyfriend and not someone he _wishes_ were his boyfriend answer such a question as this.

“It’s a hard choice between his eyes and his smile,” Zuko starts, “so I’ll say the way his eyes look when he’s smiling or laughing.”

Sokka’s breath catches in his throat. The way he answered that so easily...is this for the game, or was Zuko being honest?

Before Sokka can think more about that, or about the fact that they didn’t get the point again, the next question is announced. 

“And what would you say your partner’s best quality is?”

Sokka glances over at Zuko, who still has the confident smile he’s been showing off this whole round, and he swallows nervously as he turns back to the board. 

“Zuko, what is Sokka’s best quality?”

“It was once again hard to choose just one, but I’d say how big his heart is. He cares so much about the people closest to him and isn’t afraid to love. It’s incredible.”

Sokka smiles sheepishly as he holds his board up where he’s written “my humor”, and Zuko laughs. 

“That’s also high up on the list," Zuko admits.

The game finishes and, unsurprisingly, Aang and Katara are the winners, with Yue and Suki close behind them. Sokka and Zuko thank Piandao for the game as he winks at them and congratulates them on doing well, and Zuko is the one who has his arm around Sokka’s waist now, and it’s all so very distracting that he doesn’t remember much of what happens the rest of the night. He completely forgets to be disappointed about losing, and he doesn't order any more drinks since his thoughts are already racing quickly enough to give him a headache and his heart won't stop pounding.  He stays close by Zuko’s side, telling himself they should keep up the act until they leave, and Zuko seems to be thinking the same thing since he doesn’t move away. 

They are separated for a moment when Zuko goes to the bathroom, and the person on Sokka's right nudges him with their leg under the table.

He looks over. It's Suki, and she's grinning widely.

"You two did pretty well up there. Even if you lost that last round, it was pretty cute to watch."

"Yeah, well, anything for the game," Sokka says dismissively.

Suki hums thoughtfully. "Honey, I don't think that was all just for show."

Zuko is back before Sokka can respond to that. 

Zuko, as they have just proven, knows him very well, so he notices when Sokka is being more quiet than usual and gives him a look with his eyebrow raised in a question. Sokka gives a subtle nod and Zuko smiles, waiting for a lull in conversation to say that he should get going. Sokka stands with him and says he is tired too, and offers to walk Zuko home since his apartment is on his way. He waves goodbye to their friends and ignores Katara winking at him before following Zuko out.

A comfortable silence hangs over them as they step into the night air, their hands still clasped between them as they walk for a minute until Sokka finally can’t stand it any longer.

“Did you mean those things you said?”

“What?” Zuko asks, turning to face him, and they both stop walking under a streetlamp, letting go of each other’s hand.

“In the last round of that game, when you…” Sokka trails off, suddenly feeling embarrassed. It was nothing more than a game, and they were nothing more than friends. “Never mind.”

“When I said what I think is your best quality, and what I find most attractive in you, and what my first impression of you was?” Zuko asks before Sokka can turn to start walking again.

Sokka swallows nervously. “Uh. Yeah. That stuff.”

“Of course I meant all that,” Zuko says, his voice so sincere that it erases any lingering doubt in Sokka’s chest.

“Oh,” Sokka says softly.

When he doesn’t say anything else, Zuko raises an eyebrow, giving Sokka’s hand a squeeze. “We made a pretty good couple tonight, don’t you think?”

Sokka hides his nervous feelings with a laugh. “All the evidence seems to suggest that.” 

More silence. It’s not awkward, Sokka is buzzing with anticipation as he waits for Zuko’s response.

“You know, I'm not in a rush to get home if you wanted to grab some food or something.”

Sokka nods. He is pretty hungry, and he isn’t ready to say goodnight to Zuko just yet. “What were you thinking?”

“Hmm, we could get some takeout and bring it back to your apartment.”

Sokka’s heart starts racing again. “Oh?”

Zuko shrugs, smiling coyly. “We could eat it while we watch a movie…”

There’s no way Zuko isn’t doing this on purpose, describing the answer that they had given for their first date. Suddenly feeling bold, Sokka grabs his hand again. “On one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“Only if it counts as our first date.”

Zuko grins. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
